


Renovations and Revelations

by TheCheshireBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireBat/pseuds/TheCheshireBat
Summary: After a long day of renovating Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ron are filthy, tired, and hungry.





	Renovations and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe. All credit goes to J K Rowling.

*BANG* 

Dust filtered down from the ceiling, coating already dirty old furniture even more. The sun shining through the window made the dust look like swirling glitter. 

 

"I'm alright! No one panic! I finally got the old beam to come down." Harry shouted to the other people in the attic with him. 

 

Hermione's bushy hair came round the corner before she did. A smudge of ash from when they cleaned the fireplace downstairs was across her dark brown nose like war paint. "Harry! You should have asked for help with that. I read yesterday that home renovation accidents are the leading cause in injury of young witches and wizards." 

 

"Of course you read that yesterday, 'Mione. What were you reading, Modern Wizarding Renovations Weekly?" Ron appeared from the opposite side of the attic, shirt long discarded in the heat. "Harry didn't really need help. The new beam was already in place, keeping the ceiling where it belongs. With his seeker reflexes he was sure to get out of the way of a massive piece of wood in time." 

 

Harry carefully moved his gaze from the sweat running down Ron's chest. "Yup! Perfectly safe over here." He glanced at his watch. "Blimey! It's nearly 6! Hermione, you have to work tomorrow. Thank you for all your help. Ron and I can take it from here " 

 

Hermione looked down at her own watch. "It is getting rather late, but I don't want to leave you two alone with the mess." 

 

"No worries, love. Neville and Seamus are both coming over tomorrow to help tear down the walls in Sirius' old room, and Fred and George promised to come by Wednesday to help replace the flooring in there. Now that this beam is replaced we're perfectly safe living here." Ron draped a freckled arm over her shoulders and started leading her to the stairs. 

 

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Harry, who was following them onto the staircase. "Are you certain you don't need anymore help? This place is such a disaster. I can't believe you decided to do it all yourselves!" 

 

Harry chuckled. "The war is over, and I am rich. I could outsource and have professionals come in, but I honestly don't know what else to do with my time. Who knows, maybe I'll decide I really love this and start my own business with Ron as my partner." 

 

Ron glanced back at Harry and smirked. "Are you trying to find another reason to keep me with you 24/7?" 

 

Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Ronald! Harry is allowing you to live here with him, so he's not alone, and so you don't have to live at home with your parents until you figure out what you want to do with your life. Be nice!" 

 

"Not so rough 'Mione! I actually like the idea of starting a business. Harry and I work well together, and we're getting really good at repair work. Imagine it "Potter and Weasley: Magi-handymen." He released Hermione at the bottom of the stairs, and rubbed his arm where she'd hit him. 

 

"Honestly, I don't think you two will ever grow up." She sighed as she collected her bag. "Well I'm off. Please don't eat crisps and beer for supper. Call for takeout if you must, but the sad bologna sandwiches we had for lunch weren't enough to sustain life for long. I'll come back Thursday after work and see if you need any help." 

 

Harry playfully shoved Ron out of the way. "Quit hogging her, she's my best friend, too. I love you Hermione, don't work too hard, and we'll see you Thursday. Promise I'll have a real meal for you when you get here." He kissed her on the cheek and stepped aside for Ron to say his farewells.

 

Ron took a different approach to saying goodbye, and swept Hermione up in a bear hug. "Don't come here Thursday. Go out on a date with someone. You have to stop spending all your free time with us, people are going to think you're in love with one of us." 

 

"Put me down, you great ape! No one thinks I'm in love with either of you. They know I'd never be able to put up with your nonsense constantly. Why don't  _ you _ go on a date Thursday?" 

 

Freckled cheeks bloomed with colour. "Maybe I will!" 

 

"And take a shower, both of you! You stink of sweat and drywall." 

 

"Yes mum!" The two men sang together. 

 

Hermione huffed at both of them for behaving like children and stepped through the front door, apparating as soon as she was on the top step. 

 

The door slammed shut, and Ron turned to Harry. "Ya hear that? We stink. Maybe we should shower together and save water." 

 

Harry groaned, "I thought she'd never leave. We have to tell her eventually." He was going to say more, but didn't get the chance as the other man pushed him against the wall and claimed his lips. 

 

It was a searing kiss that left them breathless and aching for more. Harry bit Ron's bottom lip making him gasp. Large, work roughened hands gripped slim hips hard enough to bruise, lifted Harry's feet off the ground, and kept his back pressed against the wall. Ron ground his already throbbing cock hard against Harry's when he felt the smaller man's legs wrap around his waist. 

 

After what felt like hours, Ron pulled Harry away from the wall and started walking back to the stairs, carrying Harry whose legs were still tightly wrapped around his waist. They made it up three steps before Harry bucked against Ron making them tumble down. Neither seemed to notice, though. They continued kissing, and touching, pulling each other's clothes off and throwing them everywhere. 

 

Harry bit into the space between Ron's neck and shoulder, and raked his nails down the long sweaty back. "Fuck. Ron. If you keep up, I'm gonna come in my pants like a 13 year old. " 

 

"Mmm yes. Come for me right here. Then we can get in the shower and I'll fuck you until you can't stand anymore." He pressed his hand down on Harry's straining erection. 

 

Harry arched his back screaming his release. Once it was over, Ron picked him up and carried him the rest of the way upstairs, presumably to continue with the plan in the shower.

 

Both were far too busy with each other to notice the front door closing quietly. Hermione decided she was just going to leave her book in the kitchen until Thursday. 

  
  



End file.
